


the celestic

by elismay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Dreams vs. Reality, Forgotten Ones, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nightmares, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Character Death, Therapy, This was meant to be a one shot, Why Did I Write This?, comets, george is blind, kind of magic au but like its not that much besides the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: In a world where george is blind, something he really wants is just to see his best friend, dream. when a comet comes by, dream decides to make his wish come true.but at what expense? the wish itself? or everything they’ve had together?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 319





	1. the celestic

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Dream asked.

He lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. George was on the bed too, leaning against the headboard beside Dream, hugging his knees.

George let out a light laugh at the question, his answer was predictable as always.

"That's easy Dream. I'd want to see you," 

Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So you'd want to be able to see?" 

"Sure," George said softly. "I guess that's it,"

Dream looked at George, his green eyes scanning George's face slowly. His face lacked emotion, just a small smile on his face from their brief conversation. 

Dream looked at George's grey eyes, as they focused on nothing in particular. They started at the wall opposite the bed, seeing nothing. 

Dream and George had been friends for many years, since they've been kids. Since the day Dream looked at George, and realized that George couldn't look back at him. 

The story of how Dream's favorite colour changed from green to grey.

"Hey, George," Dream said again, feeling his face flush red with the question he was about to ask. He was slightly thankful George couldn't see him.

"Hmm?" 

"You know..." Dream said slowly, meaning every word, knowing George couldn't see the utmost sincerity laced in his eyes. "If I could, I'd make your wish come true," 

George smiled. "Yeah... that's comforting. I know you would,"

Dream found himself looking at George again, at every aspect of his face despite seeing him every single day. He saw George everyday, but George couldn't see him. He couldn't see his best friend. 

But Dream would never get tired of looking at George. He was beautiful. He wanted to tell that to George, to let him know. Just to tell him how beautiful he was, and what a shame it was that he couldn't see it.

Dream and George were roommates, and after living together for a few years, the two became inseparable. They were rarely seen without the other, and when their best friend Sapnap came over as well, they were a trio. 

George didn't need much help with daily tasks, but having Dream with him certainly was useful. He often felt like living with Dream was a burden to the latter. He often wondered what Dream's expressions were. Whether there were days where he would rather be elsewhere than with George. 

But George couldn't see. He couldn't see the fondness and adoration in Dream's eyes when he was looking at George. He couldn't see the knowing look Sapnap gives when the three were in the same room. And he wouldn't see how Dream always makes sure George is okay before doing anything else.

George was like his Sun, Moon and all his stars. There was almost no limit to what Dream would do to make George's wish come true.

Maybe one day, he'll throw it all away for him. Maybe then, George will finally understand how much he meant to Dream.

"What is up, my bitches!" came a yell as Sapnap burst through the door, raising his hands dramatically. 

Startled by the sudden noise, George had hit his shoulder against the headboard, Dream instantly putting his arm around his friend. 

He glared at Sapnap who winced.

"Sapnap! How did you get here?" George questioned, sighing.

"I got spare keys duh," Sapnap pulled out the keys in question and began jingling them. "Dream, quit looking at me like that, I'm not gonna bite him"

George scoffed with a smile, reaching out and pushing Dream in the head playfully. Sapnap rolled his eyes at the antics, all too used to their ways.

"So what do you want Snapchat?" Dream got off the bed, narrowly avoiding the punch that Sapnap gave. 

"Call me that, we're going to have issues. By the way, George, we're gonna be in the kitchen if you wanna join us," Sapnap told George, who nodded.

The two walked into the kitchen, leaving George in Dream's bedroom.

"So what's up. Why are you here?" Dream asked, opening the fridge and tossing Sapnap a canned drink, both sitting at the counter.

"There's a Comet dude. In 3 days. Heard it's really pog. It's called the Celestic. You wanna see it with me? The whole gang's going. Bad, Ant, Skeppy. Even Tommy's going," 

Dream raised his eyebrows at that. It sounded like fun, but he didn't want to leave George behind. He would never leave George behind. 

"Before you say that you can't leave him, you can take him with you. It's at the field. You love that place Dream. It's your favorite. You haven't been there in ages," 

That, was true. The field outside of town where they lived. It was straight out of a fairy tale, flowers scattered all over the field, trees surrounding it. Dream used to visit the field everytime he could. It was like his childhood home. 

Actually, it was his childhood home. Because his real one wasn't much of a home as it was a nightmare.

"Just think about it. You've made him your whole life. It's like you're just a side character in your own life. How do you know that he feels the same way, huh?" Sapnap continued.

"He's my best friend Sapnap, and I-I know he probably feels the same," Dream felt a lump rise to his throat. 

What if George wasn't blind, would the two still be friends? Would George not like him, if he saw how he looked like?

"Yeah okay," Sapnap muttered, not sounding convinced.

A long uncomfortable silence passed. Dream stared at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. And as usual, they were about George. 

"Hey Dream," Sapnap sounded uncertain this time. "Are you gay? Or bisexual? N-not like there's anything wrong. I'm just asking... do you see George as something more than a friend?" 

Dream stared at him. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Did he see George as more than a friend? 

"I'm just saying..." Sapnap trailed off. "You broke up with your girlfriend just cause she didn't really like how much time you spent with him. Fuck, you even refused to let her move in just so you can continue being roomies," 

"And you didn't seem disappointed or... anything. When she broke up with you. You just looked like relieved. And that's fine. But, I'm just saying. It's like you'll sacrifice your life for him,"

Another long silence, Dream looked at Sapnap. He would, definitely. He would do it with no hesitation, is that normal?

"Simp," Sapnap seemed eager to move on, laughing off the word.

Dream smiled, laughing as well. It felt fake, though. But that was normal. Fake laughs. Fake smiles. They didn't work on George, though. He would know if something was amiss.

Maybe Dream really was in love. 

"Hey Patches," Sapnap's cooing voice caught Dream out of his thoughts. 

The cat in question was currently following George out of Dream's bedroom. Patches seemed to like George almost as much as Dream did. Maybe slightly less.

"Don't speak like that. You sound disgusting," George laughed, walking up to the counter. 

"Of course, you'll only accept that voice from Dream, won't you?" Sapnap said mockingly. 

"Dream, punch him," 

"Woah, Dream, let's talk about this," 

The laughter of the 3 boys filled the house. Anyone outside would've assumed they're all the same. No one could've suspected that one had a disability, because when you're with your friends, somethings just don't matter. No matter how big or small they are.

-

Dream lay in bed, it was already late. George had turned in ages ago. Patches was asleep in George's room, the cat often alternating between beds to sleep in. Dream was texting Sapnap, talking about the Celestic. 

sapnap:  _ it's really cool dream, you wouldn't wanna miss it _

_ there's also the whole urban legend behind the comet you know, that it's connected to the stars _

Stars. Dream scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the statement. Trust Sapnap to know such bullshit. But it wouldn't hurt to get more information, he couldn't sleep. Maybe Sapnap's useless information will help.

_ ok cool what stars _

sapnap:  _ you know, tom, harry, jeff _

_ bruh they don't have fucking names _

_ stars in general _

_ they say that the comet is made from the stars _

_ so... balls of gas????? _

_ what _

sapna:  _ bro _

_ you suck _

_ i hate telling stories to you wtf _

_ not my fault ur stories suck ass _

Dream couldn't resist smiling slightly. As much as how much ludicrous Sapnap was talking, it was funny seeing him get worked up a little.

sapnap:  _ you suck dream _

_ anyway _

_ they say the stars made it, so  _

_ it can grant wishes  _

oh cool lemme just wish upon a comet

sapnap:  _ quit fucking dream _

_ apparently it can grant wishes  _

_ but at a price _

huh

sapnap:  _ yeah. it's not technically a star _

_ so it grants wishes. but like, apparently  _

_ if you do make a wish, somethings wld happen  _

_ you don't wish upon a star tho,  _

_ it's the comet that grants it _

where do u get this shit

sapnap:  _ it's not shit _

so they die?

sapnap:  _ idk dude _

_ but something happens  _

_ cool huh? _

i guess

im sleepy now

ok gn sapnap

sapnap:  _ gn dream _

_ love ya bud _

_ jkjk  _

_ or am i _

ihy <3

Dream sighed, putting the phone down and running his hand through his hair. He wasn't one who believed in such legends and tales, but the story Sapnap told did interest him to some extent.

A comet that grants wishes.

If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?

He wants to be able to see.

It's not real. It's not meant to happen, maybe George just wasn't meant to be able to see.

A small sound disturbed Dream, he sat up to see Patches jumping onto the bed, curling up beside him on the pillow. Dream ran his fingers through her fur, thinking.

What if the legends were true?

Unable to stop his growing curiosity, he picked up his phone again.

He opened Google and typed in the search bar; Celestial Comet rumors.

-

"Hey George?" Dream said quietly.

As usual, Dream was editing a video on his PC, George on his bed. They were talking, as they usually would. Strangely for roommates who live together, they don't ever get bored of each other.

At least that's what they both think.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to come with me to see a comet? It's at the field out of town. Remember that?"

"The flower field?" George laughed softly. "Yeah, I remember it. You love that place, why don't you go back? I'm fine alone, you know. I don't need to be babied or anything," George grumbled the final bit, truthfully exasperated with Dream's self sacrificial behavior.

Yes, George knew fully well that Dream could and would possibly take a bullet for him, and he hated it. He hated that Dream did so much for him and he couldn't pay him back.

Dream insisted it was okay, but what was he really thinking?

"Yeah I know. But I'll take you with me, hm? Do you wanna go?" Dream repeated the question. He didn't know why, but he really wanted George to come. 

George, was confused. He didn't know why Dream was asking him, to come with him. He would accept of course, what else did he have to do? But it seemed off, Dream asking him to go with him for something he couldn't even see. 

"Yeah I'lll come," 

"Cool, Sapnap's going. So is Bad. And Skeppy. And Ant,"

"Looks like we're going too," 

And he couldn't wait either.

-

"Where are we going?" laughed George, Dream holding his wrist and pulling him through the trees outside the perimeter of the town.

"My favourite place," Dream replied with a smile that George couldn't see.

The noises around them, replaced by the sound of tress and the smell of nature. 

"Careful," Dream mumbled, earning a scoff from George.

It was twilight, the sky turning pinkish , the sun setting beneath the horizons. Leaving behind its rays to scatter the atmosphere of the Earth.

Dream and George emerged from the trees to a vast field, faded voices from people there to watch the comet too. Small stars, bright and twinkling, appeared in the sky. They seemed brighter than usual too.

"George! Dream! There you guys are!" a familiar voice called out.

Sapnap ran up to the two, grinning. "You made it, pog. The rest are here already, come on,"

He ran off back, into the small crowd of their friends. Dream followed, taking George's hand this time.

"This is my favorite place, ever. Do you like it?" Dream whispered to George.

"Why did you bring me here?" George couldn't help but ask. "I can't even see it,"

"You'll see this soon," Dream went up to talk to Bad, not giving George enough time to respond.

Which was a good thing, because George had no response to that.

Time went by, as the group of friends sat down. Dream was beside George, the latter still confused to why he was invited when his disability defeated the whole point of coming there.

The final colours of the sky began to get darker, the stars twinkling and glowing even brighter still. The moon appeared in the sky a bright orb in a dark sea. It was beautiful, but Dream was distracted by the person beside him.

Thats when he realised, how much he had fallen.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispered to George.

“I guess. Wish I could see it though,” George laughed. It was all music to Dream’s ears. His laugh was everything, a sign of happiness for him. 

“You want that?” Dream asked, his voice growing soft. “Then make a wish George. The... stars above will grant it,” 

The field grew silent, as the comet began streaking through the sky. It’s colours dragging out behind it like a secluded rainbow.

“Promise me one thing, Dream,” George said. Dream looked at him, ready to accept the promise whole heartedly. 

But the promise wasn’t what he expected.

“Promise me, you’ll bring me here again?” George asked, holding up his pinky finger. Dream was caught off guard. He looked at George, who had asked a promise that he couldn’t keep. 

But George was looking at him, with those empty eyes. The eyes that would be able to see soon, Dream knew it.

“I promise,” Dream connected his finger with George’s.

A small silence passed as the comet continued its route, but something was changing. Dream looked at George, taking a deep breath. George was making his wish, Dream had to make his. Only one would work, because only one was wishing upon the comet. 

The moon seemed to have became brighter, the stars brightening. 

Dream was the moon, George was his sun. He got all his happiness from George, but George didn’t fully need him. The way the Sun didn’t need the moon. They see each other at twilight. 

They would wait for twilight, for the chance at seeing each other. 

And that’s what Dream would do. Wait. For a chance for George and him to finally meet. 

But like the Moon and Sun, when one rises, another falls. 

“I’ll miss you,” Dream said with a final smile. 

The comet had ended its run, the sky seemed to have gone back to normal. The moon glowing softly. 

George looked up at it. He realised, he could see it.

The moon looking down at him like a comforting soul, the moon was alone. Only having the Earth for company. George could see it.

He looked down, he could see the grass, the flower bed. The sky, the trees. And if he looked beside him, he would see...

Dream?

Where was he? 

“Dream?” George said audibly. “Dream! It worked, the wish came true? But where are you?” 

He saw Sapnap nearby, laughing with Karl Jacobs.

“Sapnap?” George questioned.

“Oh hey George. Pretty cool comet, huh?” Sapnap grinned his boyish smile. George smiled slightly at that, finally being able to see his friend.

“Yeah, I can see! Sapnap, I can see! But where’s Dream?” 

Sapnap smile faltered, looking confused. Karl looked up at George, furrowing his brows too. They exchanged confused looks.

“Uh, George? What do you mean ‘you can see’? What are you, blind?’ Sapnap said with a stiff laugh.

“And what do you mean, Dream? Who’s Dream? Do you have a Dream?” Karl laughed. 

George felt his breathing quickening, what was happening? What happened to Dream, where was he?

“Bad! You remember Dream right?” George ran up to the hooded boy who stared at him in confusion.

“Uh no. Doesnt really ring a bell. Is he a friend of yours?” 

What had Dream said? Wish upon a star, it might come true.

Well it did. But not quite. 

Dream. Where was he? 

A star had fallen.

-

George had memorized routes to his house, where he walked with Sapnap back, trying to remind him of Dream, but to no avail.

Sapnap just, didn’t know.

He entered his house, surprised to see that Dream’s belongings just weren’t there. His shoes weren’t at the shoe rack, his magazines weren’t on the table. And all of the stuff George bought to help with his disability were all gone.

There was nothing to show Dream ever existed.

He walked into Dream’s bedroom, to see that it was now an office. Where Dream’s PC once was, was now another PC.

Sapnap followed George in, confused by the latter’s actions.

“Stuff seems normal. Aw. Hey Patches,” he cooed.

George spun around at that moment, catching Dream’s cats name. He looked down at Patches, who stared up at him as though she knew something.

“That’s Dream’s cat,” George said to Sapnap, who had just picked up Patches.

“What? No. It’s your cat,” Sapnap bounced Patches lightly.

“This isn’t right. What did the comet do?”

“You know George, maybe you’re just tired. We’ve been filming videos non-stop for the past week. So stop editing, and tomorrow let’s relax or something,” Sapnap placed Patches down and put an arm around George.

Videos? That was Dream’s thing. Dream had told George his whole plan on blowing up on Youtube. George didn’t really understand, but it made Dream happy.

“Okay, I’m leaving now. See ya George,” Sapnap said, grinning again.

He walked out, as though it was his own house. Maybe somethings never change. But George didn’t know why Dream did.

He looked down at Patches, picking up the cat and stroking her. 

His whole life felt different. He had memories, but they all felt like they belonged to a different person. He remembered playing Minecraft with Sapnap and Bad. He remembered meeting up with Wilbur. He remembered seeing them. 

But not Dream. 

He doesn’t know how Dream looks like.

After all this time. 

“Do you remember Dream, Patches?” George held the cat up so they were looking eye to eye. The cat gave a mewl, but not much of an answer.

George groaned. Maybe Sapnap was right. Maybe he just needed sleep. Maybe it was all a dream. 

But what was the dream, time he spent with Dream while being blind, or the life where he could see but without Dream?

He lay in bed, sighing to himself. Sleep came quick, but Patches didn’t come in.

-

He awoke in a field. A familiar one.

The field from earlier, where he watched the comet.

He stood alone, the sky was twilight, pink. The same colour it was when George had arrived at the field. The flowers around moved gently in the light breeze, trees swaying. 

There was one lone tree in the middle of the field, lilacs surrounding them. George’s favourite. He approached it, each step feeling slightly heavier than the last.

That’s when he saw him.

Standing there, beside the tree. He was leaning against it, looking at George. At least, George thinks he was.

The mask covering his face was hard to tell. The white, mask with a smile face drawn on it. He wore a green hoodie, wasn’t that Dream’s favourite colour?

It covered his hair, but the mask. 

It covered his face.

Take off the mask Dream, let me see you.

George couldn’t get the words out. He knew it was Dream. It had to be. But why, why was he here? In this field? 

“Dream?” he called out, his voice echoing around the field. “What did you do?”

He walked up to Dream, again, feeling like gravity was just getting stronger. Pulling him down, away from the one person who meant the world to him.

“George,” Dream spoke, his voice as clear as day. It brought George back, a feeling of nostalgia. Had he lost Dream for good? “It’s not your fault. That comet. A wish was made,”

Dream walked up to him. 

“Yeah, but... I didn’t mean for this to happen. This wasn’t even my wish,” George whispered, but even so, Dream heard him clearly.

“Then what was your wish? You wanted to be able to see, right?” Dream stopped in front of him.

“No...”

George looked up at Dream. The taller man froze. Like he made a horrible mistake. 

He had. 

He told George to wish on the stars. While he, Dream, made the wish. He wished for George to be able to see.

George wished to see him. 

“I just wanted to see you,” 

  
  



	2. Patches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS THEY MADE ME SMILE SM AHH HERES CHAPTER 2 :D
> 
> chapter 3 maybe??

_ Take off the mask. _

_ Take off the mask Dream. _

_ Let me see you... _

_ just let me see you. _

_ do i have to sacrifice my life?  _

_ I'd do it. Just to see you. _

_ If i could just see you once, my life could end two seconds later and I'd have 0 regrets. _

_ Why did you do what you did? _

_ Dream? _

-

George opened his eyes, sitting up in bed, panting slightly. He hated sleep, which was funny. He used to love sleeping. 

But he hated it. Everyday, he would find himself in that stupid field.

And he'd see Dream.

Dream didn't speak anymore. He didn't say anything, he didn't answer George's questions. He'd just walk up to George. 

But that stupid mask.

George would reach out, to try and remove it. Dream would let him, he'd stand still. But the moment George lifted it, Dream would disappear. The field would look empty, as though all the flowers had wilted. But the flowers were fine.

It was George that felt like he was wilting slowly. 

It had been 1 week already since the Celestial. He could see, which was good and all. For some reason, despite him being 'blind' his whole life, he quickly adjusted to it. It was as though his life with Dream didn't happen.

Maybe it didn't. Or did Dream erase it? 

Bad and Sapnap visited every other day, whether just to chill or record videos. George felt both familiar and unfamiliar with the recordings. He had watched some videos on Youtube that was under the name 'GeorgeNotFound' which, according to Sapnap, was his creation. 

The videos he did, he remembered them. But they still felt like they belonged to someone else. A few scenes, however, were more familiar. He remembered Dream experiencing them. 

He remembered hearing Dream yell out while recording videos, and remembered him scolding Sapnap for placing the wrong block in an X-Ray video.

He had watched the X-Ray video, and the exact scene happened. But it was George that scolded Sapnap instead of Dream. 

He had attempted Googling and searching up the name Dream. Even typed in 'Dream Minecraft'. But nothing came up. It was like he didn't exist.

Even Patches was acting off. She would wander into what was once Dream's bedroom. She would just walk around and curl up on the floor. 

The sound of keys entering the front door lock caught George's attention. "Oh George!" Sapnap's scream rang through the house, followed by him slamming the front door. 

"George?" Bad's voice followed soon after.

Here they were again, walking in like it's their own house. 

"Present," George called out , rubbing his eyes and not making much of an effort to get out of bed. 

Sapnap opened his bedroom door, sighing slightly when he saw George in bed.

"Why do you get to live the life I want?" Sapnap groaned.

Bad clicked his tongue, walking up to the window and drew the curtains. 

"What would I do without you Bad?" yawned George.

"I don't know George. How'd you sleep?" Bad asked innocently, shooting a small look to Sapnap that George saw.

George told them. About the field, about Dream.

Again, Sapnap rolled his eyes when George mentioned Dream. Bad just sighed.

"Listen George, we need to talk," Bad spoke slowly, as though George needed time to absorb each word.

"You need fucking therapy," Sapnap said swiftly. He ignored the dirty look by Bad.

George stared up at Sapnap. Why? He didn't need therapy, did he? What was wrong with him? He was fine.

"You and even Patches should get therapy," Bad sighed.

"Patches? Why? Where is she anyway?" 

"In the room you use to record. She just hangs out there now. What was that room you said, Dream's bedroom? Looks like you both know something that me and Sapnap don't," Bad sounded exasperated.

Sapnap let out a loud groan, slamming his hand on the bedside table in frustration.

"George. There is  _ no _ Dream. He doesn't  _ exist _ . If you see him in your dreams, then that's on you. It's not healthy that you are so convinced that your imaginary friend is real. He's not. He's not here. He's not going to be here. You can see, you were never blind. That comet did  _ nothing _ . The rumors are what they are,  _ rumors _ . You're affecting a lot here. You've asked half the server about Dream. You asked Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and Techno about him on stream. Viewers are going to get concerned, so just pull yourself together. Patches is your cat. That Youtube Channel? Those subs? They're all yours. There's no Dream. There never was. End of story," 

Sapnap was panting slightly, like he had waited a while to get that all out. George stared at him. Dream was real. He knew it. Wasn't he? 

Bad placed a hand on Sapnap's shoulder, comforting him slightly.

"George, if you need help. We're here, you know. We can send you to therapy or something. Or maybe you just need fresh air. Whoever Dream is, he's not going to come knocking on your door soon." Bad suggested.

"Why don't you go to the field that you see? Huh? We should go. It's your favorite place," Bad added. 

Wasn't that place Dream's favourite? It wasn't his.

"No," George said curtly. Strange how he hated a place when he had only been there once. Technically, he had been there 8 times. But he hated it so much. He didn't want to go there. To see what he saw in his dreams.

Except without Dream.

"At least accept the therapy. Or you know, fucking move on. If you move on, you'll forget him," Sapnap suggested as well.

No. George didn't want to forget. He didn't want to become like his friends. He wanted to remember. He never wanted to forget Dream. If moving on meant he had to forget, he wouldn't move on.

But...

"Yeah fine, I'll go to therapy," 

  
  


-

"Tell me about yourself George? What do you like? Favourite food? Colour? Hobby? What do you like to do?" the therapist asked kindly. 

George winced inwardly. He didn't want to do this that much, but if it made Sapnap and Bad stop worrying, maybe somethings are worth dealing with.

"Um. I like Harry Potter I guess. I don't have a favourite food, I guess my favorite colour is... green? I like playing Minecraft. I do videos with my friends. But that's what Dream does. He makes videos. I used to just listen to him talk and rant about this and that, now it's like I'm living the life he worked so hard to get,"

She listened to him, nodding slightly, writing on her clipboard, furrowing her brows at times. 

George interlocked his hands, feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden. Did she think he was weird? The smell of citrus and lavender in the office that was meant to calm people down felt like it was suffocating him.

"You've been having dreams about a friend of yours? Dream? Can you tell me about him?" the woman asked.

"He's my best friend. But... I don't know how he looks like. He wears this smiley face mask. And he's always wearing a green hoodie. He's got blonde hair. Green eyes. He told me all this. But we've been best friends for so long. And he took care of me. And he told me... he told me he wished on the comet and gave me back my sight,"

She nodded again. She had heard about George so-called 'blindness'.

"Just to clarify, the comet you're referring to is the Celestial?" 

"Yeah duh,"

"So you've been having dreams of him. Tell me the setting, the scenery. What do you see?"

"The field, where I watched the comet. It's like, I dont know. In between day and night. When you can see the Sun but the Moon too. When the sky is pink. There's flowers. And there's like, one tree in the middle. There's where he would be,"

"He promised..." George trailed off.

"What did he promise?" she prompted.

"He promised to bring me back to that field. And... I guess he kept that promise. Meeting me every night at the field. But I hate it now. I never want to go back there,"

George felt like crying all of a sudden. He just felt... sad. Dream promised to bring him back to the field. And while he was gone, technically the promise was kept. But George didn't care about that anymore. He didn't care about going to the field anymore. It's just his excuse to see Dream now, and if he wasn't there, he would hate it.

"Dream has green eyes? Does this have something to do with your favourite colour?" she asked.

What? 

"If Dream is your imaginary friend, it would make sense for his features to match what you enjoy. It would make sense for his eyes to be green, if you like green," she smiled, like a detective who just found a lead.

"I think it's the other way around..." 

George felt like something dawned on him. His favorite colour was green. That was established the moment Dream described what he looked like and said he had green eyes. 

He couldn't even see and he had a favorite colour already.

"I see... are you lonely George? Imaginary friends are often signs of that,"

Then what were Bad and Sapnap? He wasn't lonely.

"No. I have Sapnap and Bad. And a whole server of friends. There's like, I don't know. A lot of people. I'm close with them,"

"Here's what you can do, just forget about Dream. Maybe he's based on a cartoon character you saw when you were young. Or someone you saw in real life. That's why there's a mask. He's not real George. Move on, forget about him. It'll do you better," 

She wasn't a very good therapist, was she, George thought. Must be her first time she's heard of such a story. 

But before he knew it, it was over.

"George, how'd it go?" Bad and Sapnap were waiting outside the office. 

George shrugged. He didn't really know what to take from the session. He felt like it was all rather useless. No matter what people said, he knew Dream was real.

"You wanna send Patches in for therapy now?" George laughed. Bad and Sapnap exchanged more looks, Sapnap scoffing slightly.

"Back to the car, then," Bad let out a cheer. 

But as they walked back to Bad’s car and went back to George’s house, George’s mind was clouded. He didn’t know. Was Dream really his imaginary friend?

That wasn’t true. Patches was Dream’s cat. She was pure proof that Dream existed. Because George didn’t remember how he got Patches, the earliest memory he remembered of the feline, was hearing Dream talk about how pretty she was.

-

“Home sweet home,” Sapnap sighed, entering George’s house. George rolled his eyes, ignoring Sapnap flopping down on the couch.

“You don’t even live here,” Bad shot back.

“Anyway, you should go to therapy more often George. It’ll help eventually,” Bad added. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

“Let me pick dinner,” Sapnap said. 

“Sapnap! No, you can’t pick dinner you muffin head,” 

George ignored the two bickering and went into the recording room to find Patches. He used his hand to fumble for the light switch, locating it and flipping the switch.

The light illuminated the room, the dark screen of his PC reflecting the room. No Patches.

He looked around the room for locations that she might have made home in, but came empty.

George went into his own room, looking around. His bed was made, as he had that morning. Meaning Patches didn’t go in his bed, which was odd.

“Patches? Patches...?” George called out, letting out short whistles as though the cat was a dog. 

He walked out into the living room where Sapnap and Bad were still arguing about ordering dinner. “Have you guys seen Patches?” he asked.

Bad and Sapnap paused their arguing, staring at George. “Patches?” Sapnap asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Yeah, Dream’s- I mean, my cat” George slipped.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Bad said in false cheer, with a smile on his face that just looked too fake. Too forced.

What? What was happening? They don’t remember Patches? Where was she? 

“Patches. She’s a tabby cat. She hangs out in the recording room? Guys! Don’t play around, where’s Patches?” George sounded desperate, he sounded weak. He hated it. But he didn’t understand. Why was Patches gone?

“Oh come on George,” groaned Sapnap, loudly. “Cut this bull crap. First someone named Dream exists now you have a cat? George, pull yourself together. You’re fucking falling apart. You’re seeing things that aren’t there, that never were there,” 

A long silence passed by. Sapnap was looking at George, conflicted emotions in his eyes. Annoyance, anger, confusion. 

But behind all that, pity. Sadness. 

“He’s right, George. You don’t have a cat. You seriously need help,” Bad said softly, rubbing George’s shoulder.

No. That wasn’t real. Patches was real. He remembered her, he remembered stroking her, playing with her. Those days when he was blind, when Dream was busy recording, he would put Patches with George. Patches would curl up in his lap, Patches would sleep beside him. She couldn’t be gone. 

There’s no way. 

He opened Twitter, desperate for proof of Patches’s existence.

“I’ll show you guys. Just wait,” 

He typed down, ‘ _ GeorgeNotFound cat Patches’ _ in the search engine and pressed return.

The loading time was only a few seconds but it felt like forever. 

The words on the screen stared back at him like an empty face.  _ No results for GeorgeNotFound cat Patches. _

He wanted to break down. Patches was literally all he had left of Dream. She was the only one who seemed to realise Dream was gone. She entered the recording room, maybe she remembered Dream too. 

Patches was gone. 

What happened to her?

“This is impossible,” George spoke, his own voice sounding like a stranger’s. A confused, upset stranger who had lost so much in the past week.

Even as Sapnap and Bad got up and hugged him, sensing his despair, it did almost nothing in the hole in his heart. That only seemed to get bigger the more of Dream he lost. 

“You want to see my cats? If it’ll help?” Sapnap offered.

A kind offer, but not what George needed.

He was losing it. He lost Patches, would he lose himself next?

-

Sleep was difficult to get. But he needed it. Maybe if he woke up, Patches would be right there. She’d be looking up at him with wide eyes.

And if he was super lucky, maybe Dream would come into his room yelling “Good morning sleepy head,” as always.

Even if he couldn’t see it, he’d still trade anything for it, even just once more. 

He opened his eyes, back in the field.

Of course.

_ But why was he there? _

He remembered the field, but not what he was doing there. He was there to meet someone? He was, wasn’t he? But who was it?

_ Who was he there to meet? And why couldn’t he remember? _

The pink sky seemed like a distraction from another dark truth. Both the moon and sun hung in the sky. Was the sky just a distraction? He didn’t know.

It was like he didn’t know anything anymore.

A soft mewl caught his attention.

At his feet, on the grass, a tabby cat stood there. She looked up at George, head tilted ever so slightly, looking innocently up at him. 

“Patches!” came an excited shout.

The feline turned its head away from George, towards the middle of the field, a single tree stood there. Along with a man, with a mask. He was kneeling down, his hands outstretched towards the cat.

The cat took off, running towards the masked man. As a lost pet would to its owner. Maybe that was what George was witnessing. A pet being reunited with its owner. 

The masked man picked her up, stroking her. 

George found himself looking at the two.

_ Who was this man? What was he doing in his dreams? And the cat... _

“George?” the masked man looked in his direction, slowly walking towards him.

_ Who are you?  _

“George? Is that you?” he continued walking, until he stopped right in front of George.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” George blurted out. He tried taking a step back, but he couldn’t. He felt like if he did, he would be doing something wrong.

He didn’t know who this man was. Or why he had a cat. 

“You don’t remember me?” the masked man asked, recoiling slightly. 

George felt like flinching, the sadness in the man’s voice. The heartbreak. The utter sadness. He wasn’t doing something right.

_ Am I supposed to know you? Why are you wearing a mask? _

_ Do I really not remember you? _

The cat stared at him, as though she saw through everything. The cat was familiar. But George didn’t know. He just didn’t know.

“It’s me... Dream... George?” the masked man offered.

“Dream...?” The name felt foreign on George’s tongue. But familiar, like a name he once uttered but shouldn’t be.

_ I don’t remember you. _

_ I want to. _

_ I don’t want to forget. _

_ Am I forgetting? _

_ Who are you? _

“Maybe it’s for the best... that you forget. It’ll be better for you. It’ll help you move on. Maybe the sun and the moon shouldn’t be meeting...” Dream said, each word sounding like it was hurting him. 

He sounded pained, uttering those words. Easy words, but they meant so much. 

_ But what?  _

_ What did they mean? _

_ Why don’t I remember you? _

_ Do I... Do I want to remember you? _

“Dream,” George spoke, with more familiarity.

It’s Dream.

_ It’s Dream. And Patches _

_ Why did he forget?  _

_ He’s forgetting.... _

“Dream!” George said, tears quickly rising to his eyes. “I can’t... Dream, I’m forgetting you. I cant believe... you existed. You did right? You’re the reason I can see. But I’m forgetting. They don’t remember you. But I do. I don’t want to forget,” 

Dream just looked at him. 

“I’m forgetting you, goddamn it!” George screamed, his voice echoing through the field. “Give me a reaction, Dream! Say something. Show me what you look like! Please! Before I don’t care anymore. Just show me!”

He reached out, trying to pull the mask off his friend, but when his fingers touched the material, he was soon touching thin air.

Dream was gone.

For the first time in his dream, George was on his knees, crying. Was that how things would end?

Was he just going to forget Dream?

_ I don’t want to forget. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hello u read this tysm :D 
> 
> leave comments + kudos if u enjoyed it, it rlly makes my day
> 
> follow me for random stuff n updates [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/elismyuu)


	3. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hey let’s make a one shot
> 
> also me: okay fuck this is a book now
> 
> -
> 
> this chapter might be unexpected for some of you heh

He woke up in a cold sweat, he could feel himself panting. He stared at his ceiling, shutting his eyes and letting out a small sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair. The dreams change.

He hated it so much.

Because he was helpless. The dreams seem to restraint him. He can't do so much.

He longed to do more, to allow more. To do what he wanted. Take the stupid mask off.

But he couldn't.

Why couldn't he? He got out of bed, his usual morning headache sinking in. The feeling of his clothes sticking to his sweaty body.

The events of the dream he had fully began to sink in.

How harsh was the world?

As he got in the shower, all the words exchanged last night, began hitting him at full force. He couldn't help the tears that escaped him. Why did that have to happen?

"I'm forgetting you Dream. I don't want forget," they echoed in his mind like a broken record player.

He wasn't weak. But he wasn't strong enough either. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes seemed empty. The usual green colour they were, still as vivid as they normally were but behind them?

Emptiness.

But he's good at putting on a front.

After all, YouTubers aren't just good at the games they play.

"What the _fuck_ is up!" the usual shout came from Sapnap who had burst into his house. Sapnap was carrying bags of unknown items, which he dumped on the kitchen counter.

Sapnap had came without Bad that day, due to Bad meeting up with his own best friend Skeppy "You okay Dream? Still having nightmares huh?" Sapnap asked, his voice softening a little when he saw his friend walk out the toilet looking tired.

Dream sighed. "Bad dreams,"

"Ironic for someone named Dream," Sapnap laughed, Dream rolling his eyes dramatically at the lame humor.

"What's in the bags?" Dream asked, walking up the counter and peering in.

"You know the usual, snacks because we're unhealthy. You wanted to do a recording right? So more chips and shit. Some drinks... oh, and catnip," Sapnap pulled out each item as he named them, sounding very pleased with himself.

Catnip? Dream questioned it inwardly.

"Catnip, for who?" Dream asked.

Sapnap gave him a droll stare. "For your mom. It's for Patches, you dimwit,"

Patches... but Patches wasn't with him.

"Patches? But she's not... she's not here," Dream said, picking up the catnip and opening it.

To his utmost shock, the tabby cat emerged from his recording room. The room that was once George's. George, who just wasn't there.

"Not here, huh?" Sapnap said dryly, watching Patches climb up to the kitchen counter to inspect the catnip in Dream's hand.

Dream watched the cat dig into the cat food with slightly wide eyes. In the last week since his life had changed, he had lost Patches. Since he made that wish.

Patches wasn't home when he returned home from the comet that day. The day he lost George, only to see him in his dreams at night.

But... last night. He had a dream, he found Patches in the field. That dream, his restrictions were less. He could move on his own accord, but he still couldn't take off the mask.

And when he saw George...

He wanted to cry again. That look on George's face, the numb feeling he felt when he realised what George was saying.

He was forgetting him.

But the memories Dream had, they were never fading. Those days he spent with George, goofing around, even when they had extra boundaries due to George's sightlessness. It all felt like a fever dream. Something that happened a long time ago. Something that just wasn't meant to be.

Sapnap stroked Patches, watching Dream warily. "You okay? You seem, I don't know... possessed or something. What did those dreams do to you?"

Dream nodded, smiling. "Tired. Just tired,"

"For someone who just woke up, it's not normal to be tired. Look at me, I literally woke up 2 hours ago and went to the store to feed you and your dumb cat. Where's the Sapnap recognition?" Sapnap complained.

_He's forgetting me..._

"Who's forgetting you?" Sapnap's playful grin was gone from his face, he looked concerned now.

Dream wasn't aware that he had uttered those words aloud. But the cat was out of the bag, but how many secrets could he keep from his one of his childhood best friends.

"You remember that guy? George?" Dream asked, sighing. “You know what, never mind”

Sapnap nodded, to show that he wasn’t going to push it. But part of him, knew more. That day on the field, when the Celestial had gone by. Dream had changed too. He had looked around, for someone who wasn't there.

Sapnap caught the name 'George' being uttered again and again by Dream, an unfamiliar name to Sapnap. Dream seemed convince he had a friend named George, someone he had lost. Sapnap offered his sympathy, but he knew he was most likely missing a bigger picture.

He didn't know who George was, for Dream would not say. Dream would deal through everything, but was part of him still searching for this guy named George? How long would he keep looking?

When would it be too much?

But Dream had always been so energetic, happy. With a ready smile, go lucky attitude. He seemed so... perfect. Like he was the definition of what standards should be when it came to men.

He was like a star, but like stars, they're only judged for the beauty of them when you see from far away. Stars are just balls of gas, lightyears away. Surely they'd be much less impressive in person. That's how Dream saw himself. His fans of his Youtube channel, seeing him like he was perfect. But he was far from that.

Maybe that was why he was called a ' _Youtube Star_ '

Might be cheesy if him to admit, but his one purpose was George. He had vowed to do anything to get his sight back for him, even if he had to find the cure to blindness himself.

Dream didn't know what he hoped for. For George to finally be happy? Was George even happy? He hoped he was. Seeing George in his dreams every night was still a small treat for Dream, the man was beautiful.

Even with the background of the field he used to love so much, the sky above. Surrounded by beauty, but the only one Dream cared about was the one right in front of him.

He sincerely hoped George finally saw how beautiful he was.

Did Dream regret his decision?

If George was happy, no.

He would never have a regret as long as George was happy. George could forget him everyday and if Dream could, he would remind him everyday.

But he couldn't. The dreams had their restrictions. Their boundaries.

What happened to them?

They were separated. By what?

Time? Space? Universes?

Separated.

The moon and his Sun, separated.

But like he had thought, the sun didn't need the moon. The moon gets everything from the sun, even if the sun didn't care about it. The sun gave the moon its brightness, its light. The sun lit up the moon.

That's why they say the moon was in love with the Sun.

The way Dream was with George.

Even separated, the only person Dream's heart called out to, was George.

And it would always be George.

Even when the sun falls upon the earth one day, the first person he would look for in the afterlife would be him.

Even when George forgets his name, it'll always be him.

The mind can go through many lovers, flipping through them like one might to a book. But the heart, once it finds someone, it might never change.

If by some reason, Dream forgets George, part of him will always feel at home if they're ever reunited.

The moon and sun meet, don’t they?

Even if it’s just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short huh. sorry about that, i was a little busy today but i have so much planned for this! this is a book now, but there’ll be less than 10 chapters im sure! 
> 
> thank you all for the kudos and comments ahhh they really mean so much to me like they make my day :))


	4. Coffee Stains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AHHH

George couldn't remember his dream.

His clock on his bedside table showed 6:18AM. The earliest George has woken up in a while. The dreams would keep him a deep sleep until later.

But normally, the dreams were so vivid. It was like watching a movie. He would remember every moment, every second.

This time, he couldn't.

If someone had narrated it to him, it would've rung a bell but not guarantee he would know what exactly is going on. He got out of bed, his mind clouded with faint words, faint sentences.

But nowhere to place them. As though he was given a puzzle piece with no picture. Just part of something he didn't know.

He was forgetting something. Someone perhaps. He could feel the dull ache in his chest, like his heart was disappointed.

_Did you really forget, George?_

It was like his body was forcing him to try and remember, but what was the use in remembering dreams.

A dream stays a dream.

George remembered the field, the location that he hated for a reason he no longer remembered. He walked out of bed, his mind at ease but his heart not.

His heart felt like it was throwing itself at his rib cage, trying to force the mind to remember something it has forgotten.

His brown eyes flickered to the door, was he expecting someone to come in?

Sapnap, perhaps?

Bad was out with his friend Skeppy that day. But Sapnap had promised to come. He'd always have Sapnap.

George went up to his window seat in his room. His hand gently touching the metal of the window pane as he looked out.

The morning was quiet, gentle. Soft chirping of birds from afar, gentle rustle of trees in the morning breeze, the smell of dew drops, around the air.

But the sky; was the masterpiece of them all. The soft, pinkish golden colour of the sky to signify the return of dawn. The Sun rising in the East, with the moon setting in the West.

Just like in his dreams.

What would happen, if he were to go to the field?

Would he remember why he'd come there every night?

Would someone be there?

_Would he remember?_

_And if he did... would he just forget it all over again?_

-

George was in his kitchen, pouring himself coffee when the sound of keys caught his attention.

"What the _fuck_ is up Georgie!" Sapnap's greeted cheerfully, carrying shopping bags into the house, which he dumped on the counter. "Guess who got you groceries? Hint; me," 

George returned the greeting half heartedly, examining the contents of the bag.

"You okay? Bad said you got therapy tomorrow so you can look forward to that," Sapnap asked, pushing George away and unpacking the grocery shopping bag for him. "I'll do that, thanks. Before Bad starts spanking me for not taking care of you. But you can make me coffee too,"

George resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he did exactly that, pouring the brown semi-translucent liquid into two cups. A small silence passed by with the sound of the grocery bag crinkling under Sapnap's hands and the rich smell of coffee wafting between them.

"Sapnap... why did I need therapy, remind me?" George asked innocently. A genuine question.

Sapnap pulled out cans of soft drinks, looking up at his friend. "Uh. Apparently you might be lonely? I dont know George, you kept talking about someone who doesn't exist,"

"Someone... who doesn't... exist..." George repeated slowly. He felt like he didn't agree with that statement. That whoever Sapnap was referring to, did in fact, exist. He could feel it was true but, who was this person?

_You're forgetting him even more._

_After all he did for you._

_You've forgotten._

George bit his lip, looking away from Sapnap who had gone back to unpacking the groceries and most likely eating some of the snacks.

A sob rising to his throat, George swallowed it down, not wanting to worry Sapnap, or to make himself seem weak, but he just didn't know what to do.

His mind was at war with itself. And George just couldn't focus, he felt like he was spiraling. He wanted to know what he remembered that his brain couldn't, be he didn't feel right.

He had something he had to do.

"Why can't you move on George?" Sapnap asked, his voice breaking George's thoughts.

_Why can't you?_

George looked at him. "Move on?"

"Yeah. Dream isn't real. Ive told you this time and time again. If he's your imaginary friend, that's poggers but you've got to move on. If he's a friend you used to have, you've got to move on. It doesn't matter who it is. Just move on"

Dream?

_Was that his name?_

He could feel something, like his puzzle piece found another match, to show a small picture. A memory

" _Why am I so messed up_ ," He had remembered saying, he was on a bed, something was curled up in his lap, purring quietly. His hand was stroking the fur of the animal, he remembered its texture being soft. A cat, definitely.

But why didn't he remember what the cat looked like?

" _George, listen. We love you the way you are, okay? Even if you're messed up, we still love you_ ," a soft voice had replied. A voice, that he couldn't link to a face. But a voice that meant the world to him.

Why was that?

The words most definitely said by a male, but he couldn't remember who. He suddenly missed the voice. He wanted to hear it. George wanted to see the person who said those words.

The person who made him feel safe.

Where was he?

Was he really just an imaginary friend, a friend he had lost?

_Where was Dream?_

"George!" Sapnap's alarmed voice distracted George, he focused back to see that the milk he had poured into the coffee had over flowed, drenching his hand and the kitchen top.

"Geez George. You're lucky I like my coffee really sweet," Sapnap sighed, picking up the cups of coffee and placing them on the counter. "What was that, though? You like, zoned out,"

George breathing had quickened, looking at the stain on his counter. He remembered a similar situation.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so sorry Dream, I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I dont know why the pouring alarm didn't go off_ ," he had remembered saying, his hand was wet, he had messed up pouring something.

Someone was right in front of him, and that someone was holding his hand gently. " _George, calm down. It's okay. It's fine. I'll just clean it up, okay? Go wash your hand. Don't blame yourself_ ," The voice was so soothing, a gentle comforting voice.

He had rubbed the top of George's hand with his thumb fondly, an attempt to calm him down. Which he succeeded in, obviously.

He would always be able to calm George down.

"Dude! Snap out of it," Sapnap began snapping his fingers in front of George. "Are you okay?"

George nodded, avoiding Sapnap's eyes.

"Here, give me your hand" Sapnap held out his hand, a cloth in the other.

"Why?" George asked, much harsher than he would've wanted.

Sapnap stared at him. "Dunno. You wanna walk around with milk hands? Let me clean them, you moron,"

But when Sapnap grabbed his hands, George pulled them back as though he had touched something hot. It felt wrong. He felt slightly embarrassed by his reaction, his face heating up slightly.

“I swear, I’m not getting paid for this. It’s not worth it,” Sapnap looked away, putting the cloth on the counter and wiping it.

The slight annoyance in his voice was hard to miss, the fed up expression on his face.

George suddenly felt bad. For Sapnap, but also for someone else. Whoever he remembered being in the exact scenario with.

_“George calm down. It’s okay,”_

Was it though?

Sapnap didn’t look like he thought it was okay.

“We need Sapnap appreciation more,” Sapnap said warily, a small hint of humor in his voice.

“I don’t know who Dream is,” George said suddenly, almost regretting the words the moment they came out.

Sapnap laughed bitterly. “Is that what you were day dreaming about? You still gotta go for therapy George. I really don’t make the rules. But... it’s okay. I’m always gonna be here for you, no matter how fucked up you are,”

Sapnap laughed again, more genuinely. He rubbed George’s shoulder, lightly guiding his hand to the sink to wash it.

“There. Clean. Not so hard is it,” Sapnap rolled his eyes.

But George wasn’t paying attention. Because each word by Sapnap just reminded him of someone else who had said the exact words.

But who was he?

Who was he, why couldn’t he remember?

-

Back in the field, the same scenario. A man was there. His stupid mask. The mask was familiar.

Not the man, though. George didn’t know who he was.

The sky was dark. It wasn’t its usual pink. It was dark, a deep blue, starless sky.

The moon was smack dab in the middle, a brilliant white orb shining light on the field, giving it a magical yet eerie glow.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the masked man asked, walking up beside George, looking up at it with him.

“I suppose,” George responded.

The moon was reflected in the material of the man’s mask, so George couldn’t look directly at him.

But it’s okay. He had no reason to.

“Twilight happens twice a day, you know?” The masked man asked, starting up gentle conversation.

George ignored that question, but the man continued anyway.

“In the morning and at night. Before dusk and before dawn. One sets, another falls. The moon and sun, I mean. You’re looking at what I see. Every night. I have dreams, sometimes you’re not there. It’ll be dark, just like this. The moon would be my only company in this field,”

“But when you show up, it’ll be pink. It’ll be twilight. The sun would show up. Just like how you do. And the moon will fall to make space for the sun,”

George turned to look at the man, confusion laced in his eyes. What was this man talking about, what did he want?

The man gave a small laugh. A bitter one.

“You really forgot me, huh?”

“Take off your mask then. Then I’ll remember,” George responded. He couldn’t guarantee that, but he was curious.

“If I do, do you promise that you’ll care?” the man asked.

“Sure,” George sighed.

Dream stared up at the moon, it stared back at him.

“I can’t,” he whispered, audible enough for George to hear.

“Typical,”

“No. Id show you. I want to, George. But you don’t care. I know you’re acting like you do, but you’ve forgotten. You just don’t care anymore. I’m just a stranger to you, aren’t I? I don’t mean anything anymore. I promised to bring you back to the field didn’t I? Here we are George,”

“Did I really lose you?” Dream looked at George, thankful for the mask that hid the tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’ll remind you. Every night, if I have to. I’ll always remind you of me. Of us,”

He reached out, but his hand stopped right in front of George’s shoulder. He couldn’t touch George.

George wasn’t even looking at him. “I don’t know who you are...”

“Dream,”

George shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe somethings aren’t meant to be. You didn’t lose me. I think I lost myself. Everything’s just a blur. Look, the moon’s gone,”

He gestured up at the sky. To him, it was black now, the field’s glow was gone.

But when Dream looked up, the moon was still there, as bright as ever.

“What do you mean? The moon... it’s still there,”

“No it’s not. It’s gone,” George said. “It’s gone dark. I can’t see you,”

Dream reached up, to his mask.

He could remove it.

He held it in his hands, looking at it, his face revealed.

But why wasn’t George looking at him?

George looked around, and looked at him for a split second. “Now you’re gone,” George scoffed to himself.

“I’m right here, look. I’m here,” Dream said, but George didn’t look at him. “A dream stays a dream,” George said aloud, walking away. 

Dream reached out, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t touch George. He couldn’t even go after him, but watched as the person who meant the world to him walked away.

George couldn’t see his moon... and couldn’t see him.

But suddenly, Dream couldn’t remember what he was doing in the field. He looked around, at the familiar field. 

_Why was he there again?_

The moon suddenly lost its glow, looking lonelier than ever in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might be close to the end :0 but what are your thoughts?
> 
> thank u guys for all the comments and kudos!!


	5. Lilacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhahhahah im back

Dream sat up in bed, all too familiar feeling, sweating and panting.

He wanted to cry so bad. He just wanted to scream, to throw something at the wall. To throw himself at the wall. He ran his hand in his hair, pulling roughly at it, the sharp pain barely registering. 

It still hurt. So bad. 

He was forgetting. Each touch, each word. 

It was all slipping away. And he could do nothing but watch. 

Dream felt so numb, like his emotions had just left. Leaving behind nothing. The sadness was all there, but at the same time it wasn't. 

He reached out to his phone, to call Sapnap, Bad, anyone.

Just something to keep him stable. 

He decided to text Sapnap, feeling the lump rise to his throat. He didn't want to cry. He wasn't weak. He swore he wasn't. But he just felt like he was.

_ Hey Sapnap. You wanna chat? _ Dream sighed, deleting the message. 

_ I had a nightmare... _ he deleted it again.

_ I miss him _ . Deleted. 

_ Call me _ . Dream pressed send.

He finally noticed the time, it was 6AM. Sapnap wouldn't even be awake at that moment.

Perhaps he would take a walk. 

Dream laughed bitterly at his own idea. No one takes walks anymore. No one even left their house anymore. Why would you want to? There was so much to do at home. What was there outside? Grass?

But that didn't stop Dream from going out anyway.

Determined to get his stupid nightmare out of his mind, Dream left his house, pocketing his phone. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, or whether it was even in his best mind to actually get out. Part of him debated going to the field, to the place in question.

But he couldn't. The disappointment he would feel if he went there to see nothing would hurt him.

Weak, he knew. But it was the truth.

On his little walk, Dream found himself walking past a high school near the field. A familiar one. 

His old one.

Dream scoffed to himself, rolling his eyes inwardly at the horrible memories he had made in the blasted school. From being bullied by others for his coding skills, the fact that he loved video games.

He remembered, being shoved by older kids who picked on those younger than them for no apparent reason. Those that found fault with Dream for being good at coding. Jealousy, one could say.

But Dream's heart softened at other memories.

Memories he had of a boy. A british boy who had moved from the UK to America. A young boy, his age, his class, who had a disability.

He was blind.

The teachers had been worried about this blind boy, scared he would get bullied in a school as rough as the one they were in. The blind boy owned stuff that were different from other students. He wore these huge goggles that would cover his eyes.

He was different.

And unfortunately, that would make him a big target for bullies.

Dream remembered, seating at the cafeteria with Sapnap, the two of them quickly finishing their food to escape the bullies. That was when they had spotted the blind boy, entering the caferteria with some lady that followed him around, who was his helper.

Sapnap had shown little interest in the new student, but Dream did. He was interested in this boy, and why he wore goggles.

So, much to the confusion of a lot of people, Dream was the one who went up to boy and asked him if he wanted to sit with him and Sapnap.

Dream chuckled to himself, thinking of Sapnap's aghast expression when Dream returned with the boy. But eventually, they all began talking. All the while, the lady watched, smiling fondly at the boys.

_ But what was the boy's name?  _

He had a cute laugh. He was smart. He was quite perfect. To Dream, he was 100% perfect. The fact that he couldn't see was a minor part. It didn't make him any less perfect, but it was a shame people couldn't see that.

Dream grew a sense of security over the boy, immediately vowing to protect him if needed. From anyone who would try and bully him. The way he was bullied.

Eventually, the blind boy grew to trust Dream and Sapnap. The boy, despite his disability, seemed to be able to do quite a lot of normal things. His books were different though, they had bumps on them instead of words.

_ “I don’t get this. You just, feel the page?” Sapnap had asked, flipping through the textbook that the blind boy had showed. Dream peeked over Sapnap’s shoulder from beside him in the cafeteria.  _

_ The book pages were blank, except for tiny bumps on the surface of it. _

_ “Yeah. It’s braille. I wouldn’t expect you to know Sapnap. It’s for blind people,” The boy had said with a laugh. _

_ “I wanna learn braille,” Dream remembered saying. Almost determinedly. Despite him barely scoring straight As for his English, he wanted to learn braille for his new friend. _

_ “Me too,” chimed in Sapnap, quickly hopping into the bandwagon.  _

Dream couldn’t remember what happened after that, but he never did learn braille. He had remembered vaguely, the helper that followed the boy saying that there was no need for Sapnap and Dream to learn braille, due to the boy already speaking English.

Dream still wouldn’t mind learning braille. 

He remembered talking to the boy, learning more about him. About how he was born blind, and his rather neglectful parents. The helper, someone who was technically close to him. Someone who took care of him in the way a parent should.

Dream would listen to the boy’s stories. Sapnap would too, but he wasn’t as into them as Dream was. But Dream wasn’t sure whether he was interested due to the story itself, or the excitement in the boy’s tone that would spike up when he spoke of something that made him happy. The slight sadness in his voice when he spoke of his parents.

The sadness that Dream related to.

_ His own parents were never around for him, always too busy with this or that.  _

_ “Your parents work a lot?” the boy had asked, one day after school. Sapnap had left already with Karl, a friend of theirs.  _

_ But Dream was in no rush to go, to return to an empty house. The blind boy was in no rush either. They sat near a field, a small sapling in the middle of it. They weren’t technically in the field, but at the outskirts. _

_ A small bench was there. And that was where they sat. _

_ “Yeah they do. I don’t think they really give a fuck about me. And that’s fine. I don’t really care,” Dream had said, bitterness in his voice as he watched the field. The stillness of it. _

_ The blind boy had reached out, placing a tentative hand on Dream’s shoulder.  _

_ “You have me. You’ll always have me. Although I can't even see you,”  _

The two boys laughter had filled the air.

Dream found himself at the bench, the wood cracked and mossy from age. The seat housed fungi and bacteria of many kinds, a far cry of what it used to be.

The field was different though, the sapling now a tree. The field was no longer empty but had flowers of every kind and colour there.

Dream smiled slightly, he could still remember. Just barely. He could remember the face, the voice, the laugh. Not the name. He wished he knew the name. He ran his finger across the armrest of the bench, revealing the silver grey beneath the coat of dirt.

Dream liked grey didn’t he, but that wasn’t the shade he liked. There was a specific shade.

_ “Why do you wear those goggles? Not that they serve any distinctive purpose... is that offensive? Sorry,” Dream said all too quickly. He and the boy were at the bench, the boy’s goggles reflecting the sun rays. The helper no longer followed the boy around, deeming him safe with Dream.  _

_ The boy laughed. “No its fine. You’re my friend. I don’t mind you asking, you’re just being curious. I wear these cause my eyes are lowkey ugly,” he had said, disgust in his tone. _

_ Dream didn’t believe it. He knew better. His eyes were probably gorgeous. It’s just that the boy couldn’t see it. He couldn’t look in the mirror and see how beautiful he was. _

_ “Nah. You’re all right. Try take them off. I’ll be the judge. I can see,” Dream said teasingly.  _

_ “You’re a simp for me. It’ll be a biased opinion,” the boy retaliated, laughing.  _

_ Dream could feel his face heating up, he was kind of a simp, wasnt he?  _

_ “I’m not, I swear. Come on man, let me see,” Dream whined. “We’re besties, what the fuck,”  _

_ “Alright, alright. Fine. Try not to simp too much. I’m just kidding,”  _

_ Dream watched his friend hesitantly raise his hands towards the goggles covering his eyes.  _

_ “Are you sure?” he asked. _

_ “Yes!” Dream spat out, all too excited. _

_ The boy let out a sigh, removing the goggles. He gripped them in his hands, his eyes now naked for the world to see. He felt exposed, embarrassed. Embarrassed of the light shade of grey they were, something he had found out from a doctor. Grey was not a normal eye colour. _

_ “You done? Dream?” His voice grew slightly panickier. He was not receiving an answer from his friend. His friend who could see his eyes. What if he was scared? Freaked out? _

_ But that couldn’t be farther from the truth.  _

_ Dream stared at the boy, amazed. His eyes were a pale shade of grey. They were sightless, but to Dream it was beautiful. Just like the rest of him. _

_ “Why would you cover them?” Dream said quietly, reaching out and taking the goggles from his friend’s hand.  _

_ He let Dream take them. _

_ “What? They’re weird aren’t they? Give it back,” he reached out, to take the goggles back.  _

_ “Do me a favour,” Dream said, putting the goggles behind him, out of the boy’s reach. _

_ “What?” The boy repeated. _

_ “Don’t wear them again. Your eyes are beautiful okay? No homo. I know you don’t like them, but I really like them. And I’m not simping right now, I’m being honest. Those goggles did not do you justice,” Dream meant every word, and he hoped the tone of sincerity in his voice was enough to convince his friend. _

_ “Trust me,” Dream said. _

It seemed like that did it, because since that day, his friend had dropped the goggles. No longer wearing it. Dream got to see his eyes everyday. And even though the tinges of sadness were there when he looked at his friend, knowing that he wasn’t looking back, he was still breathtaking in every way.

Even as a young naive 17 year old boy, Dream was so very much in love with him.

The small wave of nostalgia crashed on the shores of Dream’s mind, dragging him back to the past he couldn’t remember. Dream sighed, sitting on the grass in front of the bench. It was like each memory he remembered, he lost a factor of the boy.

He couldn’t fully remember his laugh. The right shade of grey that they were. He just couldn’t remember. And he hated that. 

He hated that so much that tears slipped out his eyes, as he stared up at the sky. It was probably around noon at that moment, the Sun at its top. 

Was the Sun lonely?

Dream’s hands rested on the grass, wondering. What if he tried offering the sun something for its loneliness?

Would it accept it?

What if he gave the sun flowers? 

He laughed bitterly. Flowers...

_ “I would tell you to close your eyes. But that’s kinda useless, huh?” Dream said, wincing slightly at his own lame attempt at humor. The boy seemed to find it amusing, giggling lightly. _

_ Dream wouldn’t mind making lame jokes if he could hear the laugh again.  _

_ “So what is it? Why are we here?” the boy had asked, patiently. They were near the bench, Dream insisting on the boy meeting him there. _

_ Dream remembered being scared out of his wits, wondering whether he should just run from there and save himself his dignity and save himself from embarrassment.  _

_ “Here,” Dream said softly, pushing the item into the boy’s hand. _

_ He watched as the boy’s fingers found their way around the stem of the flower. The other hand traveled upwards, towards the petals. Touching it. His fingers ran across each tiny flower, he knew it was fragile. _

_ “What... what is this?” the boy asked, his grip on it tightening. From what emotion, Dream never knew. _

_ “A flower... I’m giving it to you. Not in a weird way. As in, this field has lots of em. I’m just wondering if you want it?” Dream hated his response, and the boy seemed confused. But he smiled anyway, Dream’s heart and soul colliding at that moment.  _

_ “What kind of flower is it? I’ve read about them. I wish I could see it. I heard they’re pretty,” The boy said. _

_ ‘Yeah they’re pretty, but they’re almost nothing compared to you...’ the words Dream wished he had said. _

_ “They’re lilacs,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO sorry for the long break lol ive been busy BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE PRETTY MUCH READY :D i hope u guys enjoyed this one 
> 
> do leave kudos and comments if you can ! they make me smile sm istg


	6. The Sun And Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhahahaha get tissues maybe

George woke up. 

He could hear the sound of the air conditioning's silent hum, his own slight pants. The usual morning sounds. He got himself out of bed, an unusual urge to. His phone lay on his bedside table, but George didn't look at it.

He went up to the window, looking at the sky. Again, it was early morning. The moon was still visible, the sun slowly rising from the east. 

George smiled to himself, letting out a breathe. Things just suddenly seemed so easy. But weights were still on his shoulder, dragging him. But they didn't feel as heavy as they once did. 

Perhaps it was time to get them off for real. 

By going to the very field on his mind. The reason why his sleeps haven't been sound. To find out what was his missing puzzle piece. 

And to get it back, even though whatever it was, seemed so far away. He just needed to let go. 

Maybe then, would everything be okay.

-

But in another time, another universe, in another place, perhaps, Dream stood in his own bedroom, looking out at the sky, the sunset. 

He sighed, putting his head in his hand. His walk had been alright, but. 

His elbows rested on his windowsill as he stared at up at the sky approaching twilight. 

Dream could feel his sadness washing out, he didn't know why.

Why he was sad, he didn't know. 

So many regrets. 

His phone began ringing from the bedside table he had left it on. It vibrated, non stop as though whoever was calling him needed something urgent.

But Dream ignored it.

If it was Sapnap, he could just call Bad. And vice versa. If it was his parents, they would just be asking for money. They never cared about him, but that day wasn't about them. 

There was something he needed to do. The moon appeared in the sky, the sun meeting her love. 

He could hear Patches, roaming around. Her soft steps, sounds of her yawns. Normal sounds. But his mind wasn't normal. His heart wasn't. 

He remembered the field in his dreams. The one that quickly became his most despised location. His small visit there had been disappointing, but perhaps... if he went back. The time of his dreams.

But what did he lose? 

Something he regrets. 

He decided to finally go to the field. To visit the place of his nightmares, his dreams. He loved that field, but now it was a place of bitterness, something he had lost. Something he wanted back but something he wouldn't get back.

He walked out the house, silencing his phone and pocketing it.

-

George ran to field, each step he took seemed to remind him of more and more of the last time he went to the field. 

When he had watched the comet.

He remembered someone's voice. Someone was with him, the last time George had felt 100% at ease. That someone's light touch. The way they held George's hand lightly. The way they laughed with him, showing him the place.

George didn't know why there were suddenly tears in his eyes, as he felt more determined to make it to the field before twilight ended.

The city noises faded, the familiar smell of the field and the light sounds of early morning filled his ears. George wiped his tears on his sleeve, the field looked empty.

But the scenery was beautiful, the light colours of the sky looked like it was a painting. The tree, the familiar tree was right there. In the middle of the field, with the lilac around them.

A detail George hadn't noticed before seeing them in his dream.

_ I'm not going to be too late this time. _

_ Who are you? _

_ Tell me. _

_ I'm here. _

_ Will you be there? _

-

Dream was running.

He didn't know why, he didn't even know why he was going to field, or what was waiting for him there. But he had to. It felt like his last chance to get answers.

He missed someone.

Dream missed his voice. He missed his touch, he missed the light giggles he would let out when Sapnap cracked a lame joke. He missed the way he would hug him when something good, bad or exciting happens. The days he felt happiest. 

Dream missed looking at him. Eventhough, he had no memories of him ever looking back.

He didn't even know who he was.

But Dream knew, they played a bigger part in his life than anyone else ever did. It changed the big things like the way he saw the world, the way he saw people. But also the little things, like his favourite colour.

He reached the field, the familiar tree in the middle of the field, the sun setting in the background to make space for the moon. 

_ This was it. _

_ If something happened, would he finally feel accomplished? _

_ Or would the hole in his chest just become bigger? _

-

George walked to the middle of the field, where the tree stood. Lonely, isolated from the other trees surrounding the field.

He sat on the grass, just outside of the shade of the tree. He hugged his knees, sighing lightly. 

"Even if I am too late, are you still out there?" he asked no one in particular, smiling. "There's so much I need to say, to thank you for. And I don't even remember who you are," 

He felt so many memories, so many happy ones. They were so faded but they were there. Like a movie he had watched. 

The memories were so happy but time made them bitter. Nostalgia for a time he couldn't even remember. But he didn't need to remember them.

He just wanted the person he shared them with. 

The old memories wouldn't matter, the time when the world was dark. It was just him. He was George's past. And more than ever, he wanted him to be his future. 

To always be there.

But if he wasn't, what did he have left? 

His friends, his dreams, the small community on the Internet that cared about him, surely. He had his life. 

But what did he truly have?

-

Dream reached the middle of the field, looking around. He tried holding in the disappointment he felt. That whoever he was looking for, wasn't there.

He walked into the tree's shade. Under the tree, right where the light of the sunset ended. 

_ Under the tree, _ Dream laughed emptily at the small inside joke he shared with his friends. It felt weird, his joke not being accompanied by Sapnap's laugh. 

Dream let out a sigh, sitting down, just beneath the tree. He rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes. Why did he bother showing up? 

_ Why wasn't he there? _

_ Will he ever be there? _

_ How long would Dream have to wait? _

But Dream knew, he would wait.

Dream would wait a thousand years to meet whoever he missed, and would wait a thousand years more for him again. Even if one day, his sun no longer chose him. He would still always find him among the stars in the sky. He shone brighter than anyone else.

-

The two, distracted by the pain they were feeling. So far apart, yet so close to each other. The field they had escaped to all those years ago, the one that bonded them. Yet the one that broke them both apart. It would bring them back together.

The sky began getting darker, as the sun moved. That wasn't normal, was it?

George looked up, startled by the moon, moving forward to block the sun. Swift and easy, until all was left, was a small circle of light where the Sun once was.

The field was in darkness. 

_ An eclipse. _

"The moon has finally met the Sun," George murmured under his breath, laughing inwardly at his slight cheesiness.

He laid back, pressing his hands into the grass as support. He could feel the breeze, the cold breeze in the darkness of the eclipse around him. 

That's when he heard it.

"George?"

Words couldn't describe the emotion that overtook George like a wave. A huge wave that came crashing down on his shores. He looked to his right, and saw him.

Dream.

In the darkness, his face still couldn't be seen. But it was him, George knew. He remembered, everything. Dream was right there, beside him on the grass, under the tree. 

Him.

"Dream?" George spoke, his voice shaking slightly. He needed confirmation. He wasn't dreaming, Dream wasn't going to disappear? Not going to leave him again?

"It's me. George? Is that you?" Dream spoke. He was in shock too. One moment, the sky became dark in a lunar eclipse, the next moment, there was someone beside him.

His final regret.

The two stood up. There was a small pause, before a choked sob from George, as they ran towards each other, hugging.

It wasn't unfamiliar. Because they've hugged thousands of times before. The way they held each other. Dream holding George, the feeling of security returning back to him.

George's arms around Dream, resting his head in his friend's shoulders, crying slightly. 

His missing puzzle piece.

"Holy fuck, it's you. I cant believe I... George. I'm sorry. I forgot you, and it's all just a big fucking mess isnt it. I missed you so much, and half the time I didn't even know what I was missing. But it's you, you're back right? It's okay. It's all gonna be okay," Dream said, pulling back, but not letting go of George's hand.

He didn't want to let go. He was scared. That if he let go, George would disappear.

"I  _ missed _ you. So much. It's like, part of me knew things weren't right. But I didn't know how. Dream? I saw you every night. Every,  _ fucking _ , night. I would fall asleep and I'd see you. You'd be there. But you won't speak. And when I wake up, I'd have forgotten," George spoke urgently, quickly. But there was no need.

They were back together weren't they? They had so much time to spent together, didn't they?

They talked, about memories. Old ones, favourite ones. Time spent together. The things they could do now, that they were back together.

"So you can see now, George? How does that work out for you?" Dream asked.

"I can! I can see, thanks to you. It's all thanks to you. My favorite colour, it's green. Just like yours,"

"Like mine? My favourite colour isn't green anymore,"

_ What?  _ George thought. 

"It's grey. A pale shade of grey. A specific one. Look in the mirror George, right there. And look into your own eyes. That's my favourite colour, right there," 

George let out a laugh, and Dream instantly smiled. There was his favourite sound again. There it was.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Dream asked, smiling. 

The darkness was slowly lighting up. The eclipse was ending. 

"To see you," George said automatically. 

And he finally could.

But what was happening?

Things were slowly slipping away again, everytime the field got brighter. The memories he had spoken fondly of earlier with Dream. It's like they were slowly slipping down a drain.

The realisation hit him. 

They didn't have time. 

Dream seemed to realise it too.

"This isn't permanent. I'm going to lose you," 

George could feel the tears coming back, but this time, they appeared in Dream's eyes too. 

"Look at me George, George! Look at me! You're going to forget me," Dream took both of George's hands into his, steadying both their breathing. 

For once, George didn't want light to come. 

"I can't," George's voice was breaking. "I just got you back. I just found you again. How can I lose you? All over again?"

"We're gonna have to move on," Dream spoke. His voice was steady, but it was hiding the misery and pain he was feeling. His heart feeling like ripping out of his chest, to run to George. His heart was George's. 

It'll always be.

"Move on?" George demanded.

"Don't waste your life, looking for me. The world doesn't want us to be together. Not now, at least. You might still feel that there's someone out there, that's how I felt. But don't go looking. Stay happy. Find someone else who'll make you happy. George, for fuck's sake, promise me that!" 

George looked into Dream's green eyes, studying his face. He wished he could take a picture, anything, to remind him what his best friend looked like. Best friend... no. Soulmate.

"You too. I don't know when I'll ever see you again. But I'll never forget what you've done, because when I do, I know I'll still remember what you've done when it's all over. You've helped so much Dream, and I'm just taking your life! All your YouTube work, I've taken it over Dream. It's your goals! And I'm just inserting myself in, like.." George went on. 

"If it's for you, I don't mind. If you're taking over what I was, then it's alright. I would do anything for you. Call me a simp, then that's what I am," Dream was trying his best, to hold it all together. It was alright. He was alright.

Okay he lied, he was not okay.

"Fucking hell George. I just.... I just hate this. I just want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. But we can't. The world hates us. But I promise, I'll find you again. In the next life, or heaven. I'll find you. I'll put up like, all kinds of signs in the afterlife. I'd make it so damn easy for you to find me,"

"Maybe it's for the best, we forget," George said, taking deep breathes, tears going slowly down his face. "It lets us move on. If I still had our memories, and I knew I had lost you, I wouldn't move on. But when we forget, we're just forced to move onto the next chapter. We can close this one, we won't be rereading it anytime soon. But all I know, it'll always be my favorite one,"

The moon was rising, moving away from its blocked sun. The eclipse was finishing up, and with that, the final moments of the two.

George knew Dream was fading away, as for Dream too. It seemed like it was about time, before it was all over.

George stared down at the grass, more tears falling. That was it. 

But he felt Dream reach out, tilting his face so that he was eye to eye with Dream again.

"Hey, George?" Dream spoke, his voice almost echoey in George's ears. He seemed so far away already. Even though he was right there.

George didn't answer. He just looked at Dream. His eyes, his hair, his face. Features that he would most likely forget, but wished desperately that he wouldn't. 

"I love you," Dream said. 

And with that, he was gone.

The sun rose from the horizon, almost like the eclipse didn't happen. 

George stood there, under the tree. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He was done.

He felt complete. 

Something had happened in the moment of the eclipse, despite the darkness. There was something so bright about that moment. 

He got something he had always wanted. It was just a shame he couldn't remember it.

"I love you," George mumbled, smiling. Repeating the words that replayed in his mind.

Whoever said that, George couldn't remember. 

"You damn idiot," 

George let out a small laugh, wiping the tears forming at his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but a thousand emotions hit him at once. It was all short lived though, he'd be okay in the end.

_ Blonde hair, green eyes. Green was his favorite colour. No. He said he changed it. It's grey now. Just like George's eyes. _

"It's always been you hasn't it? The reason I'm here. Fuck, there was so much I didn't get to say. Screw you, you're the reason why. It's always you. It's always been you," George said through his tears. He wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. More of frustrated. 

Frustrated at this unknown person. For coming into his life, and becoming everything. And then leaving.

Not just leaving, but leaving despite his feelings. 

But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't George's either.

It was the universe. For making things so hard. For pulling apart what they could've been. For making it so that they were soulmates, but not in this life. 

Not in this life. 

Not in that time. Not there, not when the whole world, galaxies, time separates them. 

_ Green eyes, blonde hair. That was all he knew, right? _

George recited those words in his mind, as though he could piece a face together if he did. But he knew it was all in vain. It just wasn't meant to be. Time to let go.

_ Green eyes. _

Those fucking green eyes. George remembered them, the way they looked at him. The amount of love, affection. The love and affection he wouldn't see again besides those green eyes. Because their owner was gone. 

_ He had... what did he have? Who am I talking about? _

George sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew it was useless to try remember that. He knew it would just be forgotten. It was sad, really. He just wanted to remember. 

One small thing would do.

He sat down against the tree, watching the sunrise. He should have left soon, before Sapnap called the cops on him. But as George looked at the lilacs surrounding the tree, a small smile grew on his face.

Maybe he did remember something.

_ He loves me. _

_ And I love him. _

  
  


-

Dream smiled slightly to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the field. He had no regrets. He said all he wanted to say, even if he didn't remember it. But whatever he had said, he meant every word. Part of him knew that the person he said it to, would know it too.

No regrets. 

Maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember. Because it was the best moments of his life. Time spent with the person that he couldn't remember at that moment. But it was time to let go.

He'd be okay. And Dream would too.

It was time for him to move on to another chapter, another page of his story. The one he left behind, however, was an amazing one. And for that, he was glad he couldn't remember.

There was no telling how many times he would've reread it. 

Dream loved him. 

_ No, loves him.  _

His heart would always call out for him. No matter what. Years apart, galaxies apart, time and space separate them, but they'll find each other again. 

Perhaps they were soulmates in another life, a life where when the Sun meets the moon, the sky wouldn't turn dark. 

In another life, where Dream can hear his laugh again.

"I love you," Dream said it again to himself, a small sign of moving on. That he was ready.

He pulled out his phone, reading the messages by Sapnap sent over an hour ago.

You okay? Call me, the messages read. Dream? Bro call me. 

_ CALL ME BACK. ARE YOU DEAD _ . The message was in full uppercase, followed by a copy and paste of the chorus from the song 'How To Save A Life'

Dream smiled to himself. 

_ Not dead. I think. I'm okay. Like legit. I've never been this okay before _ , Dream typed back. And unlike the previous day, he meant every word of it. 

_ That's a relief. You sound okay. Wanna play some Minecraft later? Oh did you watch the eclipse? it was pretty cool, _ Sapnap quickly responded back.

_ I did. It was beautiful :) i loved it. so much. can't wait for the next one _ . Dream couldn't help laugh a little at his answer. But there was no sadness. He did all he needed.

_ Okay cheesy. Minecraft later? _ Sapnap offered again.

Dream agreed to the offer, pocketing his phone. He turned back to look at the field. At the night sky. The moon was alone again, but its glow was back. 

The field, illuminated by the moon's light. The lilacs around the tree, all a familiar sight. But instead of the bitterness that filled him everytime he thought of it, he felt bliss.

He no longer knew what he was doing in the field. What he had experienced. He didn't remember. 

But it was okay. He had his friends.

For now, the moon had to survive on its own. 

-

Ever since that day, the two of them stopped having their dreams. They stopped seeing each other, every night. But eventhough their minds no longer remembered, their hearts did. And it would never forget.

They'd see each other again. 

The day the moon sees the sun. Dream was the moon, wasn't he? George was the Sun. 

The thing was, the moon belongs with the stars. The sun belongs with the clouds. So maybe, it just wasn't meant to be.

Or perhaps, in another life. 

Another life, surrounded by lilacs in a field, would the two finally meet. And get the happy ever after they never got. 

When the moon sees the sun. 

They'll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIGHT MAKE SMALL EPILOGUE TMR WHO KNOWS


	7. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me :)

Winter came and left. 

Flowers bloomed in spring and wilted to welcome autumn.

Leaves fell from trees to make way for winter.

Time went by. The sun and moon rose and fell as they do. And this long process, was called life.

Things would change.

Flowers would bloom and wilt.

People are born and people die.

But it's all part of life isn't it?

Things change.

But the moon and sun don't.

At the end of the day, they'll still rise and fall.

The moon wouldn't wait for the sun. Even if the sun fell one day, and never came back up. But the moon would lose its light.

Such is the story of life and love.

Somewhere in the world, a man dies. A blonde haired, green eyed man takes his last breath to be greeted by the gentle welcoming of death.

He wakes up. In a field.

A field he remembers.

A field from a lifetime ago.

"Moved on, haven't you? Forgotten about me?"

a soft voice greets him. 

Such lies, the soft voice is telling him.

Moved on yes, forgotten? No. Never forgotten.

It has been over a thousand years. His heart still remembers.

"Sit down. There's a comet," the voice speaks again.

He gets up, to see the sky a dark purple. The field, small groups of people around. But no distinctive faces. As though they were not really there.

"Is this a dream? Are you a dream?" he asks, sitting down next to the person who had spoken.

"Perhaps. It is what you want it to be. Look. It's a comet. You know what it's called? It only happens every ten thousand years" the person spoke, pointing up at the sky. The person spoke softly, a smile audible in his vague words.

"What is it?" he asked. 

the person beside him looked at him, and he found hinself looking into grey eyes. his sun was back with him.

" _ The Celestial _ ,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah what a journey. im definitely planning to make more fanfics. ofc some would follow a similar writing style to this ;) tell me what you wanna see!
> 
> any questions that u guys have or anything u wanna tell me, leave it in this comment section! i promise to reply to everyone here! 
> 
> bye for now guys, hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
